Egao mitsuketai
by winry-Az-2
Summary: Chapter 3 up!: Viajan a la central sii wiii , nuestro edo es victima del alchol O.o fiesta de gala!y un gatito con un nombre muy inusual X3 , la noche es perfecta como para caerse a la pisina no? XD ENTREN PARA VER ONEGAI REVIEWS O muajajaja!
1. No todos los encuentros traen alegria

**N.A:** Lo primero es que soy nueva en escribir fics de fullMetal así que no me peguen. Es una combinación de algunos personajes que apareseran y(¬¬ .no me pertenece chrno crusade ni D.N.A angel ni fullmetal alchemist).

Pensamientos 

(notas mias)

.-Hablan-.

**Mis sentimientos Hacia ti:**

**¿Desconfías...de mi?**

Después de que edward y alphonse habían cruzado la puerta Winry se había quedado sola, por que su abuela pinako había viajado.

Por lo que sabia winry tendría de en unos días alojada a una hija de uno de otros hijos que su abuelo había dejado en el mundo, que vivía en Francia y llegaría en poco tiempo ,cosa que ni la conocía.

Winry extrañaba demasiado a edward sin su presencia aunque fuese por unos días la afectaba, extrañaba la risueña voz de Al y sus riñas con edward quizás el ya no se acordaba de ella, pensaba realmente se sentiría Decaída si el no lo hacia por lo menos tenia la fe que Al si se acordara.

Y aparte no todo era demasiado malo solo un décimo era bueno ,había recibido un regalo de esa prima una cachorrita de pelaje café claro y de algunas partes blancas que tenia ella nombre de Nikia.

Estaba lloviendo, era una lluvia de primavera y aun quedaba el tiempo helado y justamente Nikia se había extraviado persiguiendo una ardilla

_Tendré que ir a buscarla...recuerdo que cuando Den se perdía Ed y Al lo ivan a buscar...pero ya nadie mas la ira a buscar que yo..._

Winry había salido con su chaqueta de color negro apresuradamente a buscarla en el bosque que quedaba cerca

Empieza a infiltrarse en el bosque donde gracias a el follaje de los árboles cubría un poco.De repente se escucho un quejido de dolor y se acerca ...y cae por una bajada inclinada llegando hasta el cuerpo de el herido (neh! Si saben quien es dark de D.N.A angel ..pues... es el ) tenia el pelo morado oscuro un poco largo y hacia delante, vestía de negro completo con una polera sin mangas y muñequeras de vendas un poco desgarradas y tenia heridas profundas y algunas leves en el rostro y un detalle extraño... unas alas! Negras ¡!.

Winry se levantaba impresionada y asustada, no es que no allá visto una persona herida pero a diferencia tenia alas y vestía sospechosamente.

_Esta herido, y por lo que es un humano ...pero tiene alas? Que demonios!... Lo ayudare quizás son falsas y además la abuela pinako no se va a molestar..._

Lo toma del brazo pasándoselo por detrás de la cabeza intentando ayudarlo a caminar pero al parecer no se movía

_no se mueve...que no se muera con lo que me costo llevar hasta la casa y nos falta poco... _

En eso nikia corría de allá para acá ,alrededor de su dueña al parecer había vuelto hace horas.

Entra a la pieza y lo recuesta en la cama de la abuela pinako, ya que no estaba y corrió por agua tibia , vendas.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas y no despertaba hasta que diviso un collar que era una extraña perla la cual no podía identificar la piedra negra, si no se equivocaba brillaba oscuro.

Ay! Me traje a un demonio a mi casa! Edward! Alphonse! Abuela pinako! 

Lo fue a tomar y despierta el herido ,quien que se queda mirándola fijamente, y ella solo salto asta la otra extremidad de la habitación y al cabo de un rato el desconocido intento hablar.

.-Donde ...estoy?-.dice tomando la cabeza en señal de dolor

.-e..e...e..en mi casa -.dice ella _que respuesta tan inteligente quizás me pregunto de ciudad o algo así.._

.-Que me paso?-.dice intentando rehabilitarse sentándose sintiendo una profunda punzada en el costado derecho.

.-N..no lo se yo te encontré desmayado y herido en el bosque y...pues...pensé que podrías estar grabe-.dice tartamudeando después de un rato vuelve a preguntar.

.- Que ...es eso?-.dice señalando las alas negras de este quien las escondió de inmediato .

Que diría edward si viera a otro hombre que no fuese ni el ni Al en la pieza ,pero no en cualquier pieza sino en la de ella, esos pensamientos pasaba por la mente de ella constantemente .

.-ehh..te puedo preguntar algo?-.dijo una voz masculina sacando la de sus pensamientos

.-ehhh ...si ,claro ,dime-.dice cambiando algunas vendas

.-Sa-sabes donde me podría refugiar?-.dice con una gotita tras la nuca

refugiar?..querrá decir quedarse ...mmh ...aquí..pero y si llegase edward...aunque no a llegado ase tres años y 6 meses...bueno la tía pinako no esta...y mi Prima o familiar o lo que sea llegara pronto.

.-en mi casa-.dice sonriendo como solía sonreírle a edward cuando hacía algo que ella quería (ya va a llegar edward y no se imaginan como **3** )

.-En serio? Ehh muchas gracias-.

.-no es nada-.dice winry.

.-puedo preguntar tu nombre? .-dice ella .no voy a vivir con una persona a la cual no se su nombre!

.-Dark...-.

.-Ehh?-.dice saliendo de sus pensamientos

.-Dark es mi nombre-.

.-Ah ya veo mi nombre es winry-.

Winry...Winry lo voy a recordar...

Mientras Winry sacaba el agua para cambiarla mientras la iba a cambiar nikia la perseguía ella( tenia 6 meses la perrita ) la perseguía con su conejito sin un ojo y con partes rotas.

**-------Ciudad Central-----**

Dos chicos rubios, uno de ojos dorados profundos y otro de ojos verde oscuro ivan caminando rápidamente ivan sonriendo, la gente se detenía a mirarlos todos lo reconocían a ambos como no se acordarían de...ellos

.Por fin podré verlos a todos de nuevo...en especial a ti Winry...Pensaba el mayor de los Elric mientras que el menor era victima de las miradas curiosas de algunas chicas ya que el parecido de edward a esa edad y el era casi igual.

**-----Casa de Winry----**

Dark rápidamente se havia curado solo en cuatro horas y era temprano, nikia había robado el collar de dark por lo que este había estado alrededor de 1 hora persiguiéndola por la casa y winry pensó en intentar ayudarlo y salió nikia fuera de la casa y nikia después de varia vueltas voto el collar.

Winry al recoger el collar y dark también (pónganse de acuerdo 3) toman lo dos el collar como quien se toma de la mano (winry sonrojada) Dark la queda mirante fijamente a los ojos y se acerca lentamente a sus labios y la besa aprovechando la situación (para dark el así agradeció los cuidados de winry! (no!mujeriego!).

En eso llegando iban dos hermanos hablando tranquilamente quizás un poco emocionados por volver a ver a una amiga desde hace mucho tiempo y empezaron a correr hasta que llegaron a la casa de winry ,encontrándose con un cierto espectáculo...

Edward queda totalmente sorprendido con la siguiente escena (pensando que el volvió a este mundo por ella) con una mueca de total disgusto se acerca a winry y dark ,separando por el hombro a dark y propinándole un golpe en rostro cual fue devolvió bruscamente haciéndolo caer.

Winry la mas sorprendida (llego edward, lo del beso, le pega ,que mas quieren?) se acerca a edward había pasado tanto tiempo! Cuanto! Tres años y seis meses! Se acerco a ayudar a edward y abrasarlo que seria su primera reacción ante el pero...

Edward la empujo dolido quizás? Intento levantarse golpeado y adolorido pero interviene winry.

.-¡¡¡BASTA!-. fue la palabra que calmo todo ,todo en silencio se había quedado.

.-Pe-pero si el me ataco primero-.dice señalándolo quizás hacia bajo cosa que lo molesto mas aun ese tipo ya tenia el tiempo contado.

.-acaso es tu novio!-.dice dark depresivamente mirando a edward , winry había quedado anonada con esa pregunta, provocando mas de un sonrojo.

.-n...no ella es solo una amiga...ala cual...venia a quedarme y pasar los días a su lado...-.aclara edward carraspeando .

.- Edward... podemos hablar?-.dice tomándolo del brazo lo que menos quería era que el mal pensara eso!. pero luego que iban caminando y alphonse felizmente los perseguía-. **A SOLAS**-.haciendo que alphonse de la vuelta.

Ya en el bosque Estaban ambos en silencio sentados en la orilla de un rió cautelosamente ninguno hablaba ,después de un rato winry carraspea y habla.

.- por que actuaste de esa forma?'-.dice winry un poco seca sin mirarlo mirando el suelo como si de hay encontrase respuesta.

.-eh?-.dice ed desconcertado con la pregunta creía que Será ¨Edward volviste! o un Los extrañe tanto!¨ pero a que venia esa pregunta?.

.-...-.

.-no lo se-.dice tampoco sin despegar la vista de su reflejo

Winry de repente en el incomodo silencio abrasa a edward y suelta a llanto .Edward desconcertado se sonroja notoriamente. Quizás ella aun sentía algo por el ...y si así fuera! Edward abraso a winry con fuerza, no la perdería de nuevo.

Un árbol mas lejos dark el nuevo recién llegado miraba despectivamente a la pareja el no quería que el se acercara a winry y aunque se veía que el uno sentía algo mas por el otro el solo se lo negó ya haría algo y lo haría ...claro que si!

**------Casa-----**

Una chica de aparentemente 16 años de pelo lago asta los codos de color gris, casi plateado y brillante un poco ondeado con una pequeña chasquilla, de ojos rojos ,vestida con un traje que llegaba asta mas abajo que la rodilla de color azul, de mangas no muy largas con un símbolo de una cruz en cada lado de los hombros( si es **Azmaria** de **chrno crusade** cuando tiene **16** ) que llevaba una maleta y el la otra mano una bolsa con alimentos, caminaba alegremente.

Iba a conocer a su prima y traía algo de comer ,solo esperaba caer bien pero cuando llego no habia nadie (dark salio a espiar a winry y solo quedaba Al)

.-ehh...perdón!...hay alguien hay?-.dice una voz tímida , un poco aguda y tranquila.

Alphonse sale para ver quien llamaba y cuando llega a la puerta ve a la chica quien le sonreía ampliamente un poco asustada ,alphonse habia quedado encantado si esa fuese la palabra con la que la describiría .

Asta que la chica se empezó a incomodar un poco con la mirada de alphonse sonrojándose.

.-ehh..a..a..quién ...aquien buscas?-.dice alphonse acercándose a donde la chica.

.-ehh ..yo...yo busco a winry una prima, que según cartas de una abuela recibí su dirección siendo enviada-.decía-. no..no me digas que me e equivocado...no por favor-.dijo con miedo a perderse en ese pueblo.

.-n-no claro que no esta es su casa pa-pasa-.dice abriéndole paso para que ella pasase y sonriendo por la delicadeza tomada por alphonse azmaria sonreía.

**------casa (ya saben de quien)-------**

Alphonse había invitado a Azmaria a entrar a la casa de winry (no la iba a dejar con las cosas en la mano y afuera .) y le invito un té ,se sentó en el sofá frente a ella.

.-co...como te llamas?-.pregunto Al un poco tímido y sonrojado.

.- Azmaria y cual es tu nombre?-.dice tomando el te con las dos manos regalándole una sonrisa.

.- alphonse...eh que edad tienes?-.dice mirando la piel blanca de la chica

.-16 -. Dice mirando a alphonse, que paresia embelesado lo que provoco un sonrojo en su rostro ocultando el rostro en su propio hombro.

.-En verdad!genial! digo ,que bueno eres un año menor que yo!-.Si! es menor por un año!

.-ehh alphonse-.pregunta tímida por la forma de verla.

.-dime Al por favor-.dice sonriendo

.-Al...donde...podría cambiarme?-.dice mirando su maleta

.-ehh..por aquí-.dice guiándola a la pieza de winry.

.-gracias Al no tardare mucho-.dice cerrando la puerta.

Al se quedo en la puerta como si no se hubiese cerrado valla...porque winry no me contó que tenia primas y menos una tan bonita...O/O...que...que dije será que ¿me gusta?...mmmm... nose...que difícil! Quisas solo me atrae...quisas...Se acerca un poco a la puerta con curiosidad de ver a la chica de cabello plateado...

solo voy a abrir un poco la puerta y...hay pero que rayos dije!...solo un poco... Alphonse guía su mano a la manilla y se acerca un poco y...

.-Llegamos!-.dice la voz feliz de winry entrando a portazos por la puerta, y tras ella edward sonrojado con un beso de lápiz labial en toda la mejilla, alphonse se aleja de la puerta con varias gotas de nerviosismo.

.-que paso? Al?-.dice al ver la reacción del chico

.-ehh...esque..emm..ehh-.dice nerviosamente con palabras casi no humanas

En eso sale una chica de la pieza de winry con un vestido amarillo crema mangas cortas y con un delantal rosa mosqueta con el pelo cayendo por un solo lado de sus hombros.

Winry y ed quedan con la boca abierta mirando a Al esperando una respuesta quien solo negaba con los brazos.

.-Alphonse..-.dice edward con una voz de picardía provocando que Alphonse se sonrojara mas.

.-quie-quien eres tu?-.pregunta winry un poco sorprendida

.-Azmaria Hendric vengo de Francia en busca de una prima que según se vive acá un gusto en conocerla-.dice azmaria asiendo una reverencia .

.- tu..tu eres mi prima!.-dice winry abrazando a su prima,.

.-eso creo-.dice ella correspondiendo el abrazo.

.-ehh..les preparo algo?-.dice Azmaria

.-ehh..no! acabas de llegar es mejor que descanses-. Dice alphonse aunque no me niego a probar tu comida!.

.-no ..yo quiero..puedo?-.dice Az

.-mmhh...esta bien-.dice winry

Ya sentados en la mesa.

.-A mi me pareció linda Azmaria y a ustedes?...-.dice edward . Al y Winry le enviaron unas miradas asesinas.

.-que..que hice?-.dice asustado Ed.

En eso entra Azmaria con algunas cosas para comer dejando un pie de limón en el centro de la mesita.

.-ehh winry-san tengo una pregunta-.dice Azmaria asiendo que todos tomen atención, menos edward que no dejaba de probar mas y mas pedazos de el pie de limón.

.-ehh...lo siento pero me fije que solo hay dos camas...y...donde podría dormir?-.dice mirando al suelo

.-tienes razón... no vamos a caber todos!-. dice exaltada winry

.-Ya se!...Winry duerme conmigo... y... Azmaria con alphonse! Jajaja!-.Todos miran a edward con una cara sonrojada pero asesina a edward..-yo... solo decía ...-.dice con hartas gotitas.

Ya era de noche se avían organizado dormirían ambas primas juntas y hermanos juntos y dark se ofreció dormir en una silla por el momento .

**-----Mañana a las once------**

Los rayos del sol entraban bruscamente por la mañana a través de la ventana .Winry y se estiraba un poco hasta ,tenia al lado una persona no justamente Azmaria...Era dark! Que estaba estirado en la cama .

.-aAA!-.gritaba winry al encontrarse, con no tan grata sorpresa despertando a edward y a alphonse.

Edward se despertó bruscamente y tampoco dormía al lado de su hermano, porque no habia tenido mal sueño por tener poco espacio...Azmaria estaba a su lado dormida y acurrucada en el.

Alphonse entro corriendo a la habitación pensando que algo malo pudo haber sucedido...pero ...algo peor...su..su propio hermano estaba con Azmaria ,quien dormía sin haberse despertado ,le dio una rabia inmensa odiaba a su hermano! Miraba a Az dormir tranquilamente Acaso a mi hermano no le basta con tener a winry!

Pero el peor era edward que ni mas ni menos, tenia que ver con sus propios ojos ver a winry con ese tipo en la misma cama... ...


	2. Encontrando sentimientos

Winry se cubre de miradas curiosas en especial de Ed ...

.- que...que haces con Azmaria!-.dice exaltada mirando a edward con Azmaria.

.-Y..Y y tu que haces con ese tipo!-.dice mas exaltado que ella misma ,despertando a Azmaria quien al verse en esa situación tan embarazosa salió de la cama casi saltando escondiéndose en lo primero que encontró a su paso que fue alphonse ella no quería ni imaginar que hacia hay con el!.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Edward estaba bajo un árbol no muy lejos de la casa donde había tenido que ir tantas veces. Estaba bastante serio no recordaba como había llegado Azmaria a su cama...y lo peor sabia que su hermano sentía algo por Azmaria y no quería que mal interpretara lo sucedido, pero aun quedaba algo que lo inquietaba ...era winry...como dark había despertado junto a winry! ...lo iba a matar...si lo iba a matar si la había solo tocado un pelo!.

Winry quien ayudaba un poco a Azmaria en el aseo mientras ,Azmaria preparaba el almuerzo ,Alphonse Iba por algo que comer y Dark jugaba con nikia .Se acerco a la puerta no muy lejos de hay se divisaba a edward ...se veía solo...pensativo y serio...seria por lo de la mañana!...ella no se acordaba de absolutamente nada!.

Se acerca a Edward quizás así podría aclarar algunas cosas...

.-Ed...-.dice la voz tímida de winry , sentándose a un lado de edward.

.-mmhh...-.responde este un poco desanimado.

.-porque estas tan serio?...-.dice winry.

.-no, pensaba lo ocurrido en la mañana...-.dice este mirando perezosamente el cielo.

...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Azmaria hacia la cena ...la probaba viendo como iba quedando...sabia bien!.

Dark entra en la cocina haciendo que –azmaria se asuste y volteé...

.-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar ...-.dice fríamente dark haciendo que Azmaria tuviese miedo.

.-De que se trataría Dark-_kun_ ...-.dice revolviendo un poco la olla y probando de nuevo.

.- de lo que eres...-.

.-de-de lo que soy?-.dice un poco asustada.

.-no te hagas la tonta se que eres un _Tenshi_! (ángel)-. Dice tomando del brazo bruscamente a Azmaria quien temblorosa lo miraba.

.-que...que ...que quieres decir...-.ella sabia perfectamente a lo que ser refería pero no dejaría descubrirse por lo menos no aun...

.-Los _Tenshi_ como los _youkai_ (demonios) nos hemos estado en guerra hace mas de 2.000 siglos...¿qué pretendes?¿interferir en mis planes?¿ehh!-.dice descontrolado haciendo que Azmaria se le acumulen las lagrimas.

.-yo..no...-.decía

.-no que!-.

.-Yo...yo no estoy muerta ...como tu si...estas...yo aun...vivo-.dice rompiendo a llanto

.-sea como sea no dejare que interfieras!-.dice moviéndola bruscamente.

.-¡¡¡DEJALA!-.alphonse estaba totalmente enojado .Dark solo le envía una mirada amenazante y sale de la habitación.

.-e-estas bien!-.dice alphonse acercándose a Azmaria no comprendía bien pero fuese lo que fuese no dejaría que nadie tocara a Azmaria.

_**-----Azmaria POV----**_

_Tengo miedo...mucho miedo...no entendí muy bien lo que me dijo mis padre me dijeron algo similar a aquello que el pronuncio por esa razón decidieron que yo les mal convenía y me dejaron al cargo de las monjas...será acaso que en ningún sitio podré vivir en paz?...alphonse se muestra preocupado por mi?...no ...nadie se preocuparia y menos por mi...se que nadie puede... sentir afecto por mi...aunque fuese así quiero creer... que así lo es..._

_**-----POV normal------**_

Azmaria se abrasa a alphonse ...se sentía la calidez de alphonse quería quedarse en ese abraso ...como algo eterno...

**-----Ed y Win-----**

.-no te preocupes...todos están preocupados por lo ocurrido en la mañana...-.dice winry

.-Si..especialmente Al ...que al parecer siente algo por tu prima-.agrega sonriendo.

...Silencio...

.-Edward/Winry-.dicen al mismo tiempo

.-tu primero-.dice edward.

.-Te extrañe tanto!-.dice acostándose en su hombro ,quedándose profundamente dormida junto a ED por una especie de polvo naranja que pronto no recordarían.

Dark aplica un polvo color azul marino, cerca de winry asiendo que esta lo inale...cosa que traería desgracia ,al ver a winry dormida placidamente besa su frente y desaparece.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora y media Edward despertó primero estirándose un poco al darse cuenta de que winry dormía a su lado paso su brazo detrás de ella para sujetarla...se veía tranquila y pacíficamente.

Winry se despierta bruscamente abriendo los ojos encontrándose con un par de ojos dorados enfrente provocando un grito de la chica quien se corrió un medio metro.

.-qu.que pasa..!-.dice asustado y sonrojado edward.

.-¿quie..quien eres tu!-.dice temblando la chica.

.-como de quien soy yo!-.dice edward.-no hagas esas bromas que estas bastante grande como para esas-.

.-Te hice una pregunta!-.dice la chica temblando haciendo que el chico frunza el ceño.

En eso sale corriendo de la casa Azmaria para ver porque su habría gritado seguido por alphonse quien era perseguido por nikia que intentaba morder su zapato izquierdo.

.-qu.que a pasado?.-pregunta Azmaria preocupada...

Winry se esconde detrás de Azmaria escondiéndose de ese _¨extraño¨_

.-que pasa winry?-.dice extrañado alphonse .No recibiendo respuesta alguna.

.-quien es...quien es...ese hombre!-.dice asustada Winry señalando a Ed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Winry va a pensar al rio ...estaba confundida...Pero no iba sola estaba siendo seguida por Un chico de tiernos ojos dorados.

Paso un rato sentada abrazando sus rodillas estaba totalmente confundida ...que hacia ella dormida en el hombro de un desconocido!1...no recordaba quien era el...pero algunos rasgos si!.

Edward totalmente enojado por que ...por que...por que no lo recordaba! .. Se sentó a su lado, la chica rápidamente se levanta asustada cuando siente que alguien la detiene……

.-No! por favor no te vallas, qu…que te esta pasando winry ? por que huyes de mi?.-dice edward

.- ya! Vasta deja de seguirme, escucha no es mi culpa que no te recuerde además si huyo de ti es por que …..por que…..eres un ¡¡¡¡extraño!

.- se que el que te hizo esto fue dark , el tiene la culpa de lo que te esta pasando, el tiene la culpa de que tu no me recuerdes!…-dice edward enojado, por que la chica que el tanto amaba se había olvidado del y quizás para siempre…..

.-dark?...no metas a dark en esto y por que crees eso ? .- dice winry confundida por lo que estaba pasando

.-por que desde el primer momento que llego a tratado de separarnos…winry …..yo…yo…yo no te quiero perder!

.-yo no te quiero perder de nuevo …-dice edward desesperado

En eso el chico de ojos dorados se acerca lentamente a los labios de winry dándole un apasionado beso provocando que la chica lo recuerde …………….

.-Ed…. Lo siento …dice la chica entre lagrimas

.-por que?.-pregunta edward

.-por que……por que fui una tonta al no recordarte, no se que me paso…

.-no te preocupes…me alegro mucho de que ayas vuelto a ser la misma de siempre…-dice Ed dándole un cálido abrazo…..

.- Ed yo tampoco te quiero perder…..de nuevo …prométeme algo…

.-ah?... que cosa?

.-prométeme que nunca mas te alejaras de mi ….

.- lo prometo….-dice edward mirándola a los ojos

.-gracias……

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Azmaria y Alphonse aprovecharon de hacer las compras , se dirigieron al pueblo. Toda la gente en especial chica miraban a Al que era la viva imagen de su hermano con ojos verdes (**Win: pardos ...Az: lo que sea lo quiero igual) **una que otra chica le guiñaba un ojo produciendo un cierto enojo de la parte de Azmaria ella ni siquiera sabia porque se comportaba así ¡! Era raro...se sentía exasperante ver como alphonse respondía tímidamente al coqueteo se todas esas mujeres!.

Azmaria se adelanta y con la única mano libre (la otra la tenia con víveres) la apreta y se adelanta mas aun .

.-¡¡Azmaria espera!-.decía alphonse acercándose a Azmaria quien no lo miraba solo hacia el frente con la vista disgustada. .-¿¿Qué sucede Azmaria?-.dice al ver esa reacción no conocida de la chica ni por el ni por ella misma.

.- ¡¡¡_Nandemonai!-.dice _enojada

.-¿¿¿ehh?-. pregunta Al que entendía un poco de japonés pero no mucho.

.- Que significa nada-.dice enojada aun intentando rehabilitarse.

Asta que llego una chica aparente de la edad de alphonse ósea un año mayor que Azmaria Apresuradamente corriendo asía el.

.-¡¡¡¡Alphonse regresaste!-.dice esta chica abrasando a alphonse y besándolo en la mejilla.

.-ehhh...si...ase algunos días...-.

.-y no me lo dijiste?-.

.-ejem...creo que estoy de mas -.dice desapareciendo entre la gente.

.-Azmaria espera!-.alphonse se aleja de la chica (la cual era una amiga) buscando entre el mar de gente a Azmaria, a la que encontró luego cerca de una cajita con gatitos adentro al parecer se regalaban .

Azmaria sonreía con dulzura al ver a estas mascotas ,nadie iba por ellas ...hasta que saco una pluma blanca y la fusionó sin que nadie viese con la caja ...al segundo después varias personas se acercaron y se los fueron mágicamente llevando.

.-por fin te encuentro!-.dice en un suspiro de alivio.

.-es hora de irnos-.dijo casi tan fríamente como con los ojos que lo miro.

Ya habían llegado a la casa, Azmaria saco un pequeño libro de terciopelo azul con una cruz dorada en el centro y se dispuso a leer en un columpio en la parte trasera de la casa ...realmente no leía no podía concentrarse!.

Alphonse la encontró se veía sola y tranquila se acerco a donde ella .

.-que sucede Azmaria?-.dice este mirando la chica.

.-nada...si es que así lo entiendes...-.

.-Azmaria se te nota que algo te pasa...-.

Azmaria se sonrojo..y si el sabia que ella estaba aun celosa!...hay no quería ni imaginárselo!.

.-cre..creo ..que hoy te la pasaste bien, con esa chica después que yo me fui...-.

Alphonse abrió los ojos enormemente ...era por eso que ella lo había ignorado durante todo el día!.

.-¿¿¿ehhh?-.dice aun anonado

.-yo...yo...yo te gusto?-.dice tímidamente.

.-que..que!-.dice sorprendido por la pregunta.

.-n..na..nada...yo ...lo siento-. Se sentía avergonzada! Que había dicho. Se paro del columpio rápidamente disponiéndose a huir ¡! ...ya sabia que el..se burlaría de ella...y que sabia que el no la iba a aceptar...

Alphonse la detuvo por la muñeca tapándose la vista con su flequillo dando vuelta a Azmaria quien lo miraba sin entender ,y la acerco con el brazo que tenia libre ,y la beso un poco tímidamente ,el beso fue correspondido por Azmaria al cabo de un rato poniendo sua manos en el rostro de Al , ya unos 20 segundos después se separaron ambos completamente sonrojados y Al la abraso susurrándole un" te amo" tímido pero lindo ala vez.

-----En la casa ya todos reunidos-----

Había llegado una carta desde la central Edward abrió la harta


	3. Divirtiendose en la Central XDD!

**N.A:** Sumimasen! Se que no eh actualizado hace tiempo pero digamos que las pruebas se agruparon y que desde que estoy en clase de japonés se me a olvidado pero aquí ta recuerdes dejar reviews o me deprimo y no sigo.

Pensamientos

(notas mías)

.-Hablan-.

**Mis sentimientos Hacia ti:**

_Querido Chibi-Chibi-Chibi Full Metal:_

_Estas cordialmente Obligado a Asistir a la presentación de Asensos y Perderte por hay ._

_Roy Mustang_

_Sr. Full Metal alchemist:_

_Le informo que usted esta siendo obligado tanto usted como sus compañeros para la Presentación de Asensos ,lo esperamos aquí en dos días ,suerte._

_Riza hawkeye_

Edward arrugo la carta y la lanzó contra la pared, no quería irse ,menos ahora en la carta se notaba en la parte de atrás un mensaje .Lo toma y lo estira para poder leer.

_P.D: puedes traer a algunos amigos pero no en exceso serán esperados en la estación de trenes._

Sonrió triunfantemente iba a poder invitar a alguien mas ,y no lo dudaría, corrió a la cocina como un niño corre para recibir una sorpresa, tropezándose con el sillón y pasando a llevar una silla llega a la cocina donde solo ve a Azmaria cocinando y a Alphonse Sentando en una silla observándola se veían extrañamente sonrientes.

.-vieron… a….Winry?-.decía este entrecortadamente.

.-mmh…creo que estaba colgando la ropa en el tendedero.-.dice Azmaria.

.-y donde mas si no colgaría la ropa ¬¬-.dice Ed asiendo que alphonse lo mire amenazante mente y Azmaria reía sutilmente por lo dicho. Edward sigue corriendo llevándose a su paso un florero a el plato de den y la puerta pero llego al patio deteniéndose de apoco encontrándose a Winry quien tendía la ropa.

Estaba con un delantal fucsia oscuro con blonditas que tenia dibujado a un conejito muy simpático en ella.Edward se quedo mirándola era muy diferente ase cuatro o tres años y no muy lejos de ella se visualizaba a ¨ese tipo¨ que estaba sentado en un silla mecedora examinando minuciosamente un pluma blanca pero no de una ave precisamente.

Edward carraspea fuertemente haciendo que winry tome la atención en el y haciendo que dark solo lo mirara despreciativamente con los ojos.(no lo va a mirar con la boca).

.- ehh..Winry pues llego una carta de la central te acuerdas-.dice Ed asiendo que winry se quedase en seco ella no quería que el se fuera!.

.-y pues yo quería preguntarte si tu, al, Azmaria y yo fuésemos a la central que dices?-.dice temiendo la respuesta.

.-Claro que si!-.dice winry secándose las manos rápidamente en el delantal abrasándolo haciendo que dark dejara de tomar atención a lo que hacia y casi preparándose como a atacar se quedo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la noche-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Winry corría de un lugar a otro trayéndose casi todo su taller de mecánica en una maleta y no solo una tres!.Azmaria havia echado poca ropa y ese libro con una cruz que siempre llevaba mas un pequeño llavero de gatito blanco.Alphonse casi no llevaba nada Edward tampoco estaba enojado y cruzado de brazos en el sofá por que winry tenia que invitar a dark!.Estaba mas que enojado estaba furioso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.Por la mañana.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En la mañana alas 11:00 estaban ya en la estación del tren , de hecho dentro del tren, peleando por los boletos .y a alphonse se le ocurrió hacer un sorteo y confiando en que le tocaría con esa persona cada uno acepto pero no todos salieron beneficiados y menos nuestros hermanos Elrics que quedaron así: Dark y Winry en dos asientos y en los otros (los de frente) nuestros hermanos Elric, Winry y Dark hablando animadamente y atrás de ellos Azmaria que iba mirando a la ventana sin tomar atención al libro que tenia entre sus manos y perdiéndose entre suspiros.

Alphonse iba realmente preocupado mirando y preguntando a Azmaria si se encontraba bien quien le respondía siempre un tranquilo y sereno : si. Edward iba nerviosos-histérico por que Dark cada minuto se corría más cerca de winry.

**--------------En la estación-----------**

Habían llegado y estaban bajando del tren y estaban con sus maletas buscando quien seria que los estaría esperando, y si lo encontraron era una chica de pelo negro y ojos Fucsia pero sin llegar al rojo mas suave, que tenia el pelo recogido y vestía el uniforme militar .Quien al ver a sus recién llegados saludo sin temor en alto con la mano, casi gritando entre la gente (¬¬ que alegría) Mientras los demás tenientes les corría una gota por la nuca.

.-Serán ellos quienes nos esperan?-.dice Al ayudando a Azmaria con su maleta.

.-Creo que si…-.dice Edward.

Se acercan a ellos y a la chica nueva extraña, quien parecía una nueva militar que siempre sonreía (¬¬ que alegría verdad?) Mientras en el coche se pasaban molestando y contando como habían transcurrido los años y que había sido de los hermanos Elric.(aclaración: el auto que es ahora un poco mas grande mas detallado dos asientos de adelante el conductor y el piloto atrás un asiento de tres y mas tras otro asiento de tres).

.- y como regresaron aquí?-. pregunta el Teniente Fuery.

.-ehhh…es una larga historia….-.dice Edward con una gota tras la nuca.

.-y quien es ella?..¿¿¿es una nueva Teniente?-.dice Alphonse señalando a nuestra amiga con personalidad XDD.

.-si…ella llego hace dos meses-.dice Havoc incomodado por las preguntas de alphonse sobre la chica(Havoc la quiere XDD).

.-ahh….-.dice Alphonse mientras escondía algo en el equipaje.

.-se llama Yuzuki y es la nueva conquista de Havoc D-.dice Falman quien iba conduciendo.

.-podrías ser mas discreto ¬¬-.dice Havoc

.-Tranquilo no te hace caso-.dice Falman viendo como la nueva Teniente hablaba de los mas tranquila y feliz con winry.

.-u.u-.

.- Miau…-.

.-ehh?..-.dicen todos volteando donde Alphonse que de allí provenía el sonido.

.-ehhh…que lindo esta el día no?-.dice muy nervioso riendo involuntariamente sospechosamente rascándose la nuca.

Ya mas allá El carro para fuera de un hotel muy vistoso que parecía muy lindo bajan y Havoc y Fuery sacaban las maletas mientras Falman esperaba que sacaran las maletas luego para estacionarse bien, la Teniente Yuzuki los llevaba por el hotel hablando de cosas y riéndose hasta la pieza donde Abrió la puerta , era enorme había un living bien decorado con colores suaves y los guió hasta las piezas que eran cinco todas con colores suaves con en cada una de ellas una cama de una plaza y media.

-.Los dejo que disfruten!-.se retira Yuzuki.

-.Miauuu….

-.mmmmmm….¬¬ alphonse.- dice Ed mientras se lleva a Al a otro lugar .

-. Donde esta ¬¬ ? .- pregunta Ed.

-.q..que cosa?.- responde alphonse.

-.el GATO.- dice Ed.

-. AAaaaa eso jijiji, por favor deja quedármelo siii.- dice alphonse poniendo ojitos de cachorrito abandonado.

-.NO podemos además donde lo tendríamos, no tenemos donde dejarlo……..-dice Ed.

-.en la casa de Winry además apuesto que tu puedes convencerla, por favor.- dice alphonse.

-. p..pero por que yo?.-pregunta Ed un poco nervioso.

-.¬¬ por…que….tu…y….winry….son….BUENOS AMIGOS! -. Dice alphonse.

.-eh….eh…espera ME ESTAS CAMBIANDO EL TEMA! .-dice Ed .

-.yo?...noooo …AH! tal vez Az puede y apuesto que le va a gustar el gatito n.n-.dice contento Al.

.-es..esperaaaa!.- dice Ed .

.-Azmariaaaaaaaa! Mira .mira, mira lo que encontré un gatito!.

.-ah?...que?...un gatito que lindo…dice Azmaria emocionada.

.-winry me lo puedo quedar?n.n .- pregunta alphonse.

.-e….eeee….no se que lo decida Ed….-dice winry un poco confundida.

.-a..aaa…pero es que winry tu eres la dueña de la casa…. tu deberías decidirlo..-dice Ed.

.-pe…pero Al es tu hermano.-ataca winry.

.-yyy..eso que tiene que ver con el gato….-Ed sigue atacando.

.-aaahhh!...ya basta me puedo quedar con el gato si o no a Az también le gusto.- interrumpe Al.

.-bu…bueno te puedes quedar con el gato , pero donde lo dejaremos ahora?.-contesta Winry.

.-eh?..enserio?..Wiiiiii!.-celebra Al.

.-pero tu y Azmaria se harán cargo de el .- dice Ed.

.-y..y como le pondremos (nombre)?...pregunta Al a Azmaria muy contento.

.-mmmmmm….no se pero…. Depende de que sea….-dice Azmaria.

.-aaa! Eso es fácil es un gato …..-dice Al.

.-¬¬ yo no estoy diciendo eso, yo digo que si es macho o hembra….-dice Azmaria con una gran gota tras la nuca.

.-aaaaaaahhhhh….macho y… el nombre?...-pregunta Al.

.- mmm…buena pregunta….ya se "perro"!.

.-no!...es un gato.- niega Al.

.-por eso es gracioso!.-dice Azmaria.

.-no , ya se "chibi"!.-dice Al.

en ese momento Ed sentía como que estaban hablando de el (por que será?).

.-pero Al yo tengo dos perros…..no le irán a hacer algo?.-pregunta Winry un poco asustada por el gato (recuerden a Den y Nikia aunque no hablé mucho de ellos).

.-por que dos?...-preguntan los hermanos Elric.

.- ¬¬ Den y Nikia!..-dice winry

.-por que me parece familiar el nombre nikia?...- pregunta Ed.

.-la perrita que le regale yo a winry!.- contesta Azmaria enojada.

.- ahhhh la café….la chiquitita…-dice Ed.

.-no…nada…-contesta Al respecto a la pregunta de winry.

.-bueno….-contesta winry entre suspiros.

…**.después….**

Después de lo ocurrido por el gato a Winry se le vino una idea a la mente, llamo a Azmaria para decírsela, era hacer una pequeña fiesta para celebrar que Ed y Al volvieron…mientras que los hermanos estaban en sus habitaciones.

.-Az que te parece hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a Ed y Al?.-pregunta winry muy ansiosa.

.-bienvenida?...-Azmaria no sabía a que bienvenida se debía.

.-por que bienvenida?...-pregunta Azmaria .

.-ah..es una larga historia que después te la contare …-responde winry un poco triste.

.-bueno…pero me la contaras..-dice Azmaria.

.-pero que dices hacemos la fiesta si o no?...-dice winry.

.-siiiiii!...-contesta Azmaria .

Mientras Ed estaba en su habitación muy pensativo y Al también en su habitación jugando con el gatito….

.-Ed!...-winry llamaba a ed muy contenta .

.-Alphonse!...-Azmaria lo llama ansiosa.

Los hermanos fueron tranquilamente hacia la habitación de Winry…tocaron la puerta yyy…

.-SORPRESA!.

.-que es esto?.-pregunta ed confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

.-una pequeña celebración por su regreso.-dice winry .

.-gra…gracias winry y…Az .-dice Al muy contento n.n.

.-emm..de nada.-responden las primas.

.-que van a querer para beber?.-pregunta Winry.

.-yo, solamente jugo.-responde Al.

.-y…yo igual.-contesta Azmaria.

.-Ed?.-pregunta winry.

.-ah?...un poco de sake…contesta Ed un poco pensativo.

.-bueno.. yo igual.-dice winry.

Después de varias horas..winry y Ed estaban un poco pasaditos de sake (un poco ¬¬)que empezaron a cantar puras tonteras como…

.-yo tenia diez perritos…yo tenia diez perritos…. (etc...).

.-balia tu cuerpo alegría macarena…y mas.

Después de esa gran celebración Ed y winry ya estaban totalmente ebrios y Al junto con Azmaria tuvieron problemas para calmarlos y llevarse a Ed a su habitación….

…**en la mañana…**

Eran como las 12:30 todos estaban despiertos, era un día soleado , pero los únicos que no estaban despiertos eran Ed y winry .los dos estaban con un dolor de cabeza terrible, ni siquiera sabían donde estaban ni que había pasado la noche anterior ( ¬¬).

.-Aaaaaa….mi cabeza!...se quejaba winry .

.-donde estoy?...-preguntaba Ed .

En ese momento entra Azmaria a la habitación de Winry…

.-buenos días !.-dice Azmaria.

.-buenos días, que paso? No me acuerdo de nada.- contesta winry.

.-jijiji…mmh..enserio no te acuerdas?.-dice Azmaria burlonamente.

.-y…a que viene esa risa?.-pregunta winry..

.-ahhh..no a nada …-contesta Azmaria mintiéndole por lo que ocurrió la noche anterior

.-q…que paso? Que hice?.-dice Winry un poco asustada y confundida de verdad ella no recordaba nada de lo sucedido…

.-aparte de hacer el ridículo y empezar a decir demasiadas tonteras a Edward…nada.-dice Azmaria.

.-que clase de tonteras?.-dice winry.

.- mmh…¬¬ como esta: "Ed sabias que yo te quiero" hip.

en ese momento winry se avergonzó y fue rápidamente a la habitación de Ed ni siquiera le importo que anduviera en pijama (se le podría decir así) ,toco la puerta y vio a los hermanos hablando tranquilamente pareciera que Al le estaba contando lo que paso….

.-Ed necesito hablar con tigo a SOLAS….-dice winry destacando el "a solas".

.-bueno parece que "chibi"me llama…me voy…si..ya …adiós…-dice Al cerrando la puerta suavemente.

.-¬¬ mmm…Ed necesito que me respondas esto , pero seriamente…te acuerdas de lo que paso ayer?.-pregunta winry nerviosa por la respuesta.

.-déjame pensar…mmhh…no.-dice Ed haciendo memoria.

.-bien!.-dice winry.

.-por que…?.

.-no…por nada…no te preocupes.-dice winry.

.-eh..Winry deberías cambiarte de ropa …-dice Ed con una pequeña gota tras la nuca y un poco sonrojado.

.-ah…eh…tienes razón….jejeje.-dice winry.

Winry al salir de la habitación de Ed se encontró con Al y recuerda que el estaba hablando con Ed…

.-Al…que le estabas comentando a Ed?.-dice winry amenazante mente.

.-yo..no nada.-dice Al nervioso.

.-no le vayas a contar lo que dije yo si me escuchaste.-dice winry.

.-no le contare tranquila…-dice Al .

.-bueno…gracias..-dice winry entre suspiros.

.-por que?.-pregunta Al.

.-ah?..no por nada solo…solo no le cuentes si?.-dice winry .

.-bu..bueno.-dice Al nervioso.

…**después…**

Azmaria de pronto recordó que hoy era presentación y supuestamente era de gala (elegante) , pero ella no tenia ningún atuendo elegante y winry tampoco, entonces busco a Winry por todos lados pero no la encontraba y se le ocurrió buscar en la habitación de ella (por que no se le ocurrió antes ¬¬).

.-Winry! Por fin te encontré .-dice Azmaria.

.-ah?...que ocurre?.-pregunta Winry.

.-recuerda que hoy en la presentación…y…yo te quería invitar a que nos compremos una vestimenta "adecuada" que dices?.-pregunta Azmaria contenta por que tendrán un momento para ellas dos.

.-mmmhh..esta bien iremos las dos además por fin tendremos un momento entre primas..dice Winry.

.-tenemos mucho que hablar ….je.-dice Azmaria.

.-hablar..de que?.-pregunta winry.

.-como lo que pasa entre Edward y tu por ejemplo…-dice Azmaria curiosamente.

.-eh…¬¬ o como lo que pasa entre tu y Al?.-dice Winry sonrojada.

Después de la pequeña conversa entre las primas Winry y Azmaria se fueron de compras sin que los hermanos Elric lo supieran…

.-Al has visto a Winry….-Ed le pregunta a Al mientras el jugaba con el gatito.

.-no y tampoco y tampoco e visto a Azmaria…-dice Al preocupado.

.-mmmhh…donde estarán?.-se pregunta Edward a si mismo.

Después de varias horas de elegir un atuendo adecuado por fin Winry y Azmaria decidieron, Winry escogió un vestido negro que se amarraba en el cuello y con una abertura en la pierna derecha y Azmaria escogió un vestido con straples ( es un tipo de vestido que se ajusta al busto es decir un tipo corcets , pero no tan ajustado ) de color blanco.

Mientras ya llegaba la hora de la presentación y las primas se estaban vistiendo y los hermanos ya estaban listos para irse y el carro ya los estaba esperando…

.- ya!..estamos listas.-dice winry ansiosa por llegar a la gran presentación.

.-y…que dicen como nos vemos?.-dice Azmaria con una gran personalidad.

.-están muy lindas.-dice Alphonse muy sonriente.

.-Ed…y tu que opinas?.-dice Winry tímida y sonrojada.

.-eh…te ves..muy…linda.-dice Ed un poco tímido y no dejaba de mirar a Winry.

.-y donde esta dark?.-pregunta Winry curiosa mientras todos les ponían atención.

.-dijo que tenia algo que hacer y que no podía ir…-contesta Azmaria.

.-por fin desapareció…-piensan los hermanos Elric por que podrían estar en a solas con las primas y no tener problemas.

Ya llegaron a la presentación y Winry estaba muy contenta por que se encontró con su gran amiga Riza quien tenia un vestido plateado con un poco de escote que llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y caía hacia lado y la saludo con un gran abrazo y le presento a su prima Azmaria….Después de que todos se saludaran y de haber comido la teniente Yuzuki estaba un poco ebria y empezó a decirle a Roy que le gustaba (estaba jugando) y Riza comenzó a ponerse celosa….

Todos estaban sentados y llego el momento de bailar primero tocaron un vals y Azmaria no dudo en sacar a bailar a Alphonse.

.-Alphonse vamos a bailar si?.-Azmaria le pregunto a Al ansiosa.

.-bueno vamos…-Al saco a bailar a Azmaria.

.-Ed….vamos a bailar?.-Winry le pregunto a Ed (imaginemos que Ed es mas alto o por lo menos de mismo porte de winry si?).

.-Winry?...esta bien…señorita quiere bailar con migo esta pieza?...Ed le pregunta a Winry y le ofrece su mano y winry la toma .

Los únicos que quedaban en la mesa eran Roy y Riza.

.-señorita me hace el placer de bailar con migo?...-le pregunta Roy a Riza la cual queda sorprendida y acepto con gusto, Roy la toma de la cintura y le empezó a preguntar:

.-te pusiste celosa?.-Riza no le respondía ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos tenia miedo de lo que el le contestara si confesaba sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el.

.-yo…yo…no se lo que me paso.-dice Riza sonrojada intentando evadir el tema mientras desviaba la vista.

.-no te pongas nerviosa.-dice Roy

.-yo no estoy nerviosa!.-dice Riza

.-a usted Taisa le gusta la Teniente Yuzuki?.-pregunta Riza al rato después con miedo por lo que Roy le iba a contestar

.-mmhh…déjame pensar…no!.-dice Roy…luego hubo un silencio entre los dos…

.-a mi la persona que me gusta es la que tengo en frente mío….-contesta Roy mirándola a los ojos

.-mmmh…¿¿Dónde?.-.riza de da vuelta de espaldas buscando a la persona haciendo que a roy le salgan gotitas de nerviosismo.

Mientras en una mesa cuatro amigos se reían y divertían hasta que el mesero pregunto si querían algo mas y pues…ni Ed y Winry tuvieron muchos buenos recuerdos de eso así que hubo una pequeñita discusión..

.- yo una champán n.n-.dice Edward sonriente a lo que los tres demás participantes de la mesa lo miraron de reojo .- que ¿? Que hice ahora?-.

.-No quieres terminar como la teniente Yuzuki no?-.dice Al mirando a la teniente que estaba saltando y riendo en el sillón del fino lugar mientras los demás tenientes la alentaban.

.-ehhh….no ,no beberé tanto..-.dice riendo nerviosamente.

.-mmm….si es así yo también quiero un poco-.dice winry.

.-no te lo aconsejo o quieres terminar como ayer?-.dice Azmaria.

.-mmm….no ,no pienso tomar!-.dice Winry.

.-ehhh…se me olvido decir que invite a dark…-.dice Azmaria haciendo que todos en la mesa se callasen y que edward se ahogara con lo que estaba bebiendo y que winry le tomara atención.

.-que-que hiciste que?-.dice entre cortadamente Edward.

.-lo que dije …--.dice Azmaria inconscientemente .-de hecho hay viene…-.dice señalando a Dark que estaba entrando.

.-Ven a sentarte con nosotros-.dice winry.

Dark se sienta junto a ellos y tras una larga charla y risa de todos mientras Edward bebía de su champán ahora de la botella mirando severamente a Dark hablar con winry hasta que la saco a bailar.

.-Hermano…te digo algo….hip!-.dice Edward ya ebrio-.nunca dejes que ese hip……tipejo….hip!...se lleve a tu azmarria hip….-.dice defectuosamente.

.-que que!...azmaria no….bueno….ella no….emmm….no…ehh-.Dice Alphonse.

.-Edward, mejor te vas a acostar estas mal…-.dice azmaria.

.-mentira aun estoy bien…HIP….-.dice Edward.

Azmaria un poco preocupada por la situación saca de su pequeño bolsito una pastilla que apretándola contra las puntas de sus yemas de volvió grisácea y se la dio a edward.

.-O.o que es eso…HIP-.dice mirando de reojo la pastilla.

.-te va a hacer sentir mejor-.dijo dándosela, Después que edward se la tomara el mareo paso ahora veía un poco no mucho pero podía distinguir las cosas y podía hablar mas claro.

-.O.o que me diste?-.dice asustado

.-nada importante….me retiro-.dice levantándose y sonriendo y alphonse se para-. te acompaño?-.

.-gracias-.dice desapareciendo de la vista.

Edward iba triste caminando por fuera de la casa que había una piscina bien iluminada iba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y mirando hacia abajo .

.-Edo…-.dice una vos tras el-.

.-mmhh…-.dice girando.

.-pues…te acompaño?-.dice winry acercándose a edward quien la veía asombrado.

.-esta bien-.dice mirándola.

.-estas bien?-.dice mirándolo.

.-si …azmaria me dio algo raro pero por lo menos me siento mejor …..y …como la pasaste con Dark?...por lo que me fije estaban muy bien-.dice desviando la mirada.

.-mmh…. A que viene esa pregunta?-.dice winry intentando sacarle palabras a edward.

.-a..a…a nada-.dice sonrojado mirando un arbusto que paresia muy interesado.

Hasta que iban caminando por la orilla de la piscina, mientras se veía la brillante luz no precisamente de lámparas, si no la luna clara sobre ambos caminantes quienes iban un poco nerviosos.

.-Edward….¿¿po…porque regresaron?-.

.-mhh….en verdad quieres saber?-.

.-pues porque…-.en eso da un paso en falso y cae a la piscina winry asustada se acerco a la piscina .

.-edward…edward!-.gritaba winry sin respuesta estaba realmente angustiada hasta que ve a edward salir de la profundidad-.

.-edward…dame tu mano-.dice tendiéndola con cuidado de no caerse y edward toma su mano por unos minutos y la jala asiendo que winry caiga en la piscina, viendo como edward se reía a carcajadas.

.-eres un tonto!-.dice intentando salir pero como un gato mojado sin experiencia en el agua, o por lo menos lo intenta .Winry estaba enojada creía que era una broma de Edward y no se le ocurre mas que gritarle cosas (ya que su llave inglesa se quedo en la habitación.)

.-Tonto! Te odio!-.en eso unas manos la toman de la cintura, llevándola hacia edward quien la miraba tiernamente.

.-quieres saber…. aun….porque regrese?-.dice edward apegando a winry a el un poco mas.

.-ehhhh…yo….-.pocas fueron las palabras alcanzadas a pronunciar.(o pronsusiar XD como dice una amiga mía del cole)

.-por…..ti-.dice acercado a el poniendo sus manos en la cintura de winry mirándola sin que ella pudiese auricular palabra se acerco a la los labios de ella …..

…………Y……….

.-EDWARD –SAN ,EDWARD-SAN!-.gritaba una mujer desesperada que era, la teniente yuzuki.

.-HOMUNCULOS!-.

**N.A:** quiero Reviews! (¬¬ y quien no?) demo si ….lo deje interesante pero no por que yo quisiese si no que porque estaba haciendo esa ecena tan inspirada cuando iva aser que por fin se diesen ese dichoso beso sono el telefono u.u y se me fue la inspiración….DEMO….DE SEGURO VUELVE CON **REVIEWS!**

Neh …no los molesto mas .

n.n


End file.
